


temporary fix

by cherryloux91



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Baby Boy Jimin, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Consensual Kink, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom Park Chanyeol, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Felching, Kissing, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Namjoon has a big dick, Overstimulation, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Sweetheart, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sir Kink, Spanking, Sub Park Jimin (BTS), Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Park Chanyeol, chanyeol and namjoon fuck jimin, chanyeol has a big dick, duh - Freeform, gaaay, idk what else to tag, jimin is an obedient baby, jimin trusts namjoon, minjoon - Freeform, namjoon and chanyeol are big fellas, namjoon loves jimin tbh, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryloux91/pseuds/cherryloux91
Summary: jimin gets treated by namjoon and chanyeol





	temporary fix

**Author's Note:**

> 💀  
> i regret nothing.

Namjoon ran his fingers through Jimin's hair slowly and smiled a bit. After doing this for so long, he knew what Jimin needed. He knew the smaller boy needed to be taken care of, he still needed the soft touches just as much as he needed the hard ones. The caresses just as much as the spanks.

Jimin was laying on the bed, already completely naked and hard. Namjoon had let him open himself up but he wasn't allowed to cum, not yet. Jimin didn't complain, though. He knew it was going to be a long night, so he didn't want to cum just by his own fingers. He was blushed because he knew there was someone else there, staring at him hungrily, palming himself at the only sight of Jimin's bare body.

"Tell me your colour's so we can start, princess" Namjoon told him in a soft but firm voice as he moved his hand down, rubbing Jimin' skin lovingly. Jimin almost purred at the touch and the name, probably he would have if it wasn't for the man's eyes on him.

"Green means g-go on" he started in a quiet, tiny voice. "Yellow means..." He was quickly cut off by a moan as Namjoon pinched his nipple and he blushed even darker when he heard Chanyeol chuckling. Namjoon just smirked and nodded for him to continue. "Y-yellow means slow down. A-and red means stop."

"Good boy" he said pinching his nipple one last time, loving how Jimin would react to it. "This is what we're going to do. Chanyeol and I are going to play with you. To use you just the way you like."

Jimin moaned at his words, his cock twitching against his belly. He wanted that, he needed it. He was dying for anything Namjoon would give him. "But I'm still the one in charge here, understood?" Jimin nodded quickly. "Use your words."

"Yes, sir" he answered quickly.

"If you want something, you ask me. You don't talk with Chanyeol, you don't touch him, you don't even look at him if I don't tell you to." Namjoon had made it clear for Chanyeol from the beginning: Jimin was his, and he would only touch him because he wanted Chanyeol to.

"Yes, sir" Jimin repeated without hesitation.

"Good. Get up, pet" Namjoon said and glanced at Chanyeol. "Why don't you go over there and makes Chanyeol fully hard?"

Jimin got up quickly, knees shaky as he moved over to Chanyeol. He wasn't looking at his face though, he stared down at the floor as he walked closer to him and kneeled down, so he was facing his clothed cock. He unbuttoned his jeans with shaky fingers and pulled them down along with his boxers. Chanyeol was staring down at him with dark eyes, licking his lips and smirking a bit.

"He just does whatever you tell him to?" He asked Namjoon, his voice full of lust.

"Yeah, he wants to please me" the other answered and moved closer to Jimin, tangling his fingers with his hair and pulling lightly. "He's my slut" he said and Jimin moaned. He just couldn't help it, this turned him on so much. How they talked as if he wasn't even there, as if he was no one, and how Namjoon made sure Chanyeol knew he was his.

Chanyeol grabbed the base of his thick length and slapped Jimin's cheek with it, who was opening his mouth eagerly.

"He's dying for it" Chanyeol breathed and teased Jimin's mouth as Namjoon held him in place, slapping his cheek and brushing the boy's lips with his tip.

"Fuck his mouth" Namjoon said because he knew that was what Chanyeol was craving to do it. And as soon as Jimin heard those words, he moved his hands to the back obediently.

"Shit" Chanyeol breathed out at Jimin's submission, and Namjoon wanted to smile, proud of his baby, but he didn't. And the other didn't need Namjoon to say it twice, quickly he started to fuck Jimin's mouth, slowly at first but hardening his pace.

Namjoon held Jimin in place, making him gag down on Chanyeol's cock every time the guy pushed in. Jimin's eyes were closed as he moaned needy around Chanyeol's length, his hard cock was already leaking pre-cum against his stomach. And the way Jimin reacted only made Chanyeol groan and growl in pleasure.

"Enough" Namjoon said after a little while and Chanyeol whined in complain but pulled out. He was sweating and breathing heavily, his eyes full of lust. Jimin coughed and took deep breath once Chanyeol pulled out. He wiped the spit of his mouth and looked down, waiting for Namjoon to tell him what to do next. "Look how hard Chanyeol is now, baby boy" he said letting Jimin's hair go. "You made him this hard, you and your pretty mouth. Now, I think Chanyeol deserves to cum, don't you?"

Jimin nodded quickly as he stared at Chanyeol's cock with want. "Y-yes, sir" he whispered, his voice completely fucked up after deepthroating the man.

"Get up" Namjoon demanded and moved to the bed. He moved to be half-sat against the headboard and looked at Jimin. "Lay down here, between my legs. Your back against my chest" he instructed him and Jimin did it without hesitation, just so happy to be that close to his master, to feel his skin against his. "Spread your legs" he whispered and wrapped his with Jimin's once he did, so he wouldn't be able to close them. "Hands on the back." So, when Jimin did what Namjoon told him to, he was immobilized by Namjoon's body, opened and spread out for Chanyeol. "You are allowed to come as many times as you want." Namjoon kissed his temple and moved his hands over Jimin's bare sides, making him flinch.

Chanyeol didn't need Namjoon to tell him what to do. He finished to undress himself and got in the bed. He glanced at Namjoon and moved between Jimin's legs when the taller boy nodded. He grabbed the bottle of lube and quickly lubed his cock up. When Jimin tried to understand what was happening, Chanyeol was already pushing into him.

"Daddy" he moaned surprised as his thighs fought to tremble, his hips to push back into Chanyeol. But then Chanyeol was fucking him hard, maybe a bit too hard. He was fucking Jimin like a fucking animal and Jimin's body reacted to the burning feeling by trying to move away.

Namjoon smirked and hushed Jimin as he held him in place. "I'm here, princess. You're okay" he cooed rubbing Jimin's side up and down because he knew he needed the gentle touches at that moment, while Chanyeol wrecked him like that, as if he was a fuck toy.

"Daddy, daddy, please" Jimin cried out, moaning and whining without stop, just taking it. Namjoon knew he was crying, he could tell by the way Jimin sobbed and how his body spammed, and fuck, Chanyeol was wrecking him. He was just taking what he needed from him as the smaller boy buried his face into Namjoon's neck, whimpering against his skin. And just like that he was coming. His orgasm was practically ripped off from him, he cried out in pleasure, his back arching as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Stop" Namjoon told Chanyeol when Jimin came down from his high. Chanyeol pulled out and stroked himself lazily. "So, so good, my love" he cooed on Jimin's ear. "I need your colour, princess."

Jimin's body was still spamming a bit as he caught his breath, and he took a minute after answering. "Green, sir."

Namjoon gave Chanyeol a nod and he was quickly back into Jimin. The smaller boy gave a broken moan since he was so sensitive already, but he didn't complain. He knew Namjoon was taking care of him and he had done harder things than this.

"You are being so good, my baby boy" Namjoon praised kissing his temple. "Such a good boy letting Chanyeol use you like this."

"Daddy" Jimin whimpered weakly, that was all he could say, all he could think about. Daddy. Daddy, daddy. And then Chanyeol was coming into him hard, growling lowly and gripping on his hips. Chanyeol fucked him though his orgasm and then pulled back panting heavily.

"Clean him up" Namjoon said with a smirk and Jimin whined as he tried to close his legs. "Shh, you are okay" he cooed softly. "I know you can do this."

Chanyeol leaned in and sucked on Jimin's abused hole. Jimin moaned out, mumbling 'Daddy' as a mantra. The other penetrated him with his tongue and sucked at his rim experimentally as he held his thighs tightly, making Jimin cried in pure bliss.

Namjoon was so hard against Jimin. He loved how he was still in control even if he wasn't the one fucking him, he loved that Jimin was moaning his name, begging him, because Jimin was his. He moved his fingers to Jimin's lips, smirking when the boy sucked at them instantly. "Such a good boy" he cooed and grabbed the boy's hardening cock with his free hand.

When Jimin felt his cock being touched, he lost it. His back arched and he fought to try and thrust back into Namjoon's hand, but he couldn't since both of the guys were holding him down and opened. He wanted to scream, to cry, but all he could do was taking it and moaning around his boyfriend's fingers, and that was the hottest of it all.

"Come on, princess" Namjoon was whispering in his ear as he stroked him in pace with the movements of Chanyeol's tongue. "Cum for us, baby boy."

Jimin rolled his head back as the pleasure was too much, he loved it when Namjoon talked to him like that and it was always enough to push him to his edge. He had expected this to be hot, but not this hot. He hadn't really thought about how it would be like to be held by four strong hands, how Namjoon would boss the two of them around, and how amazingly good this would feel. And then he was coming for the second time, giving muffled but still loud moans and whimpers as Chanyeol sucked him through his orgasm. Namjoon took his fingers out of his mouth only to wipe the cum with them before forcing them back in as Jimin just sucked obediently, feeling exhausted after cumming twice in a row.

Chanyeol pulled back and smirked at the two of them. He ran his fingers over Jimin oversensitive cock experimentally and the boy sobbed, he didn't even try to pull away because he knew he wouldn't be able to. He was waiting another painful touch, but it never came because Namjoon told Chanyeol to stop and give him a moment. He pulled his fingers out again and kissed Jimin's temple.

"You did so good, my love. So good for me" he cooed softly. "But daddy hasn't come yet."

"Daddy" Jimin whispered still breathlessly and buried his face into Namjoon's neck. "Want to make daddy feel good. Want Chanyeol to see, please."

Namjoon smiled and nodded. "Take a moment, catch your breath" he whispered as he rubbed Jimin's belly. "Take all the time you need and tell me when you're green."

Jimin took a couple of minutes and when he finally said he was green, Namjoon stood up with him and turned him around so they were facing each other. Quickly, Chanyeol was holding him from behind, holding his hips and kissing his neck. Namjoon smirked at Jimin's reaction and leaned down to kiss his lips hungrily. Jimin melted into his mister instantly, feeling just so dirty like this, between two men and letting them use him just like they wanted to.

He moaned into Namjoon's lips when Chanyeol started teasing his nipple, making them hard and mostly painful. Then, Namjoon pulled back and turned him around again. "Kiss him, pet" he whispered and held Jimin's hands on his back as Chanyeol kissed his lips. "Such a slut, look at you" Namjoon said in his ear. "A fucking slut." And Jimin knew what was coming before he felt it, Namjoon spanked his bum hard and clean with his free hand, making him whine against Chanyeol's lips. Chanyeol smirked and grabbed Jimin's hair tightly, keeping him in place as Namjoon spanked him a couple of times. "Look how he's asking for it, he's fucking pushing against my hand" he told Chanyeol with a smirk.

"I bet he knows he deserves it, for being such a whore" Chanyeol told Namjoon after pulling back, he wasn't even looking at Jimin as he talked, even though he was right there in front of him.

Namjoon chuckled and nodded. "Hands and knees then, bitch" he demanded in a tone that Jimin knew he had better not disobeyed. Jimin complied without hesitation, arching his back and showing off his bum as he did. "So fucking eager" Namjoon growled. "We'll do ten more, understood?" Jimin nodded quickly. "Understood?" Namjoon asked again.

"Y-yes, sir" he answered and cried out when Namjoon spanked him again, his head hanging between his shoulders and his hands almost giving up. After five spanks, Jimin was a moaning, crying mess.

"Why don't you keep his mouth busy?" He asked Chanyeol and licked his lips. "If he slaps your leg, it means stop, got it?" Chanyeol nodded and walked over to the boy. He grabbed his hair again and forced his cock into his mouth. "He still sounds like a whore with a dick in his mouth" Namjoon said and Chanyeol chuckled.

"Maybe he'll shut up with two dicks" Chanyeol said and Jimin moaned, showing off his bum even more if possible, begging Namjoon to fuck him. And he wasn't even hard after coming twice, but he still wanted it.

Namjoon smirked and grabbed the lube from the bed, quickly lubing up his erection, and then he was pushing into Jimin. He was much gentle than Chanyeol had been, and he started slowly at first, giving Jimin time to get used to the stretch before starting moving. Jimin eyes were closed tightly, tears rolling down his cheeks at the overstimulation as he was f used, and he was quickly feeling this foggy thing he loved. Every time Namjoon pushed in, he gagged around Chanyeol's cock, deepthroating him. He felt so dirty as Chanyeol held his hair in place and Namjoon gripped on his hips.

He didn't even know how long it took, but then they were both pulling out and Jimin wondered why since they hadn't come. Probably Namjoon had told him why but he wasn't listening. The next thing he knew was that he was in the bed, straddling Namjoon's hips. Namjoon was rubbing his back, whispering soft words in his ear. "I need your colour, my love" he cooed softly.

"Green" Jimin whispered and he barely recognized his voice. It was completely wrecked.

"Do you think you can take both of us at the same time, baby?"

The only thought of it made Jimin's cock twitch with interest, even if he had already come twice. "W-we can try, daddy."

"Good boy" Namjoon whispered in a soft voice and moved his hands to Jimin's hips. He lifted him a bit and then made him sink back down on his cock. Jimin whimpered and buried his face into Namjoon's neck. He felt so stretched though, it stung a bit, Namjoon wasn't on the small side, but it didn't hurt that much. Probably because Namjoon had added his fingers along with his length when he was fucking him before, so it would be easy for him to take two cocks.

Soon, Jimin felt someone behind him, kissing his neck, rubbing his sides. It was Chanyeol.

Namjoon was holding his hips, lifting only to make him sink back down. "So good, for daddy" he cooed softly as Chanyeol lined up against the boy's entrance as well, lube dripping from Jimin's hole since Namjoon wanted to make sure he didn't get hurt.

Jimin closed his eyes tightly, a few tears getting Namjoon's neck wet as it was too much. "Daddy" he whimpered weakly, his cock actually hardening when he felt another cock forcing his way into him. He held on Namjoons' bicep tightly, trying to keep himself together but he had never felt so full, so stretched in his whole life. And he felt like a slut, between two male bodies who were holding him, forcing him up and down. He loved it.

"That's it, there you go" Namjoon breathed out, his cock obviously affected but the situation. He helped Jimin move slowly at first, for him to get used to it, but quickly Chanyeol started fucking back into him and Namjoon growled lowly the friction of their cocks rubbing into Jimin.

And then Jimin started moaning again. The noises he was making sounded as if they were being ripped off of him, he sounded like he was being split in a half, and Namjoon would have stopped if it wasn't for the 'more's and 'harder's Jimin was giving.

"Look at you, being fucked by two cocks. Such a slut" Namjoon growled in his ear. "I bet you're thinking about us filling you with our cum, aren't you? Beg for it, whore."

"Please. Please, please" was all Jimin could say along with cries of Namjoon's name. He moaned out when they hardened the pace and then they were coming all into him, almost at the same time. When they got out, Jimin collapsed into Namjoon's chest sobbing quietly into his neck as he tried to recover. But Namjoon wasn't done with him.

He gave him a moment before he talked again. "Hold him down " he told Chanyeol who was still trying to recover from his orgasm. Jimin whined at his words but let Chanyeol pushed him down without complaining. The man held him against his chest just like Namjoon had done, forcing his legs opened and his hands to the back. Jimin's cock was fully hard against his stomach and his cheeks full of tears at the overstimulation.

Namjoon leaned down and took Jimin's painful cock into his mouth looking up at him through his eyelashes. Chanyeol chuckled when Jimin whimpered, his thighs shaking as he tried to close his legs. "Daddy, too much" he sobbed.

Namjoon pulled back and licked his lips. "But I want our friend to see how pretty you look coming dry, princess" he said softly and placed soft kisses over his hips. "Can you do that for us?"

Jimin took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Y-yes, sir."

The other smirked because he knew Jimin could. He knew he could push him a bit further, that he could wreck him a bit more. He wrapped his fingers around the base of Jimin's cock and started stroking him. He wasn't teasing, he was just moving his hand hard and clean. He took the tip into his mouth and sucked harshly. Jimin was a moaning mess, he was crying out, struggling in Chanyeol's hold, crying and whining. It was just a lot and he couldn't help it. Namjoon pulled back for a second only to say: "Make him shut up." Chanyeol's fingers moved quickly to Jimin's mouth and the smaller boy just took it, sucking and gagging around them.

And then Namjoon just continued with his hand because he wanted to see. Jimin's length twitched violently and then he was coming for the third time that night, only a few drops of cum. The boy cried out as it was so painful but also so pleasurable.

His body spasmed badly and he hadn't even realized Chanyeol's fingers weren't in his mouth anymore. He heard this 'Namjoon's being repeated over and over again and then he realized it was him saying them. His body was covered with a blanket and Namjoon's arms were around him. He was placing kisses all over his face, he noticed. His eyelids, his soft chubby cheeks, his nose, his chin. "I love you" he was saying between each kiss. "I love you... I love you."


End file.
